Col. Crouse
Col. Lawrence Crouse was the main antagonist of Teenagers 2: Death Prison ''and ''Teenagers 3: Class of '92. ''He was portrayed by Robert De Niro. ''Teenagers 2: Death Prison) As Felix boarded the school bus, he promised Theresa and their parents that he would be just fine. He even presented a fraud brochure of the prison. By the time all of the boys were lined up in columns like the USMC, Crouse told them that "Mommy and Daddy aren't here to wipe your little clunges," meaning their rear ends. As Felix and Ben were modifying one of the bunk beds, he walked over and kindly asked what they were doing. He instantly locked them in the two Cells of Shame because of this. When they were released, they were forced to scrub the latrine floors with toothbrushes. The boys began to scrub rhythmically, until Crouse barges in after a minute to stop them. Crouse just hated Felix and Ben's guts. During any prison cadence, they would find something more productive to do, which only made Crouse more deceitful; into the Cells of Shame they go. Later on, he made a commercial that would come on whenever something was wrong with either the TV antenna or the local transmitter. On it, he explains what the Sun Fun Jail is really ''like. Crouse was planning to chop them up and turn their flesh into lunch meat for his hometown, Danville, indicating he's a cannibal. He owned a book called 'How to Torture, 'where he got the sinister idea from. After Felix comes across it and steals it, Crouse finds it outside his window in the grass as he was whacking weeds. He yells at Felix and rams the book into his legs. On the day of the massacre, Ben sacrifices himself and Felix escapes as he squirms around while the saws sliced the straitjacket off of him. Felix manages to help everyone out and smoke the filtration room, giving Crouse severe burns from the fire. While he tried chasing the bus the boys stole, he fell into the vast lake surrounding the prison. 'Teenagers 3: Class of '92)''' The man who was planning on sabotaging Jellyfish Fields with the S.S.H. turned out to be Crouse! He threatened Danny and his friends to an early grave and blasted Danny with the wrecking ball, nearly killing him. He then continues to spread the tar over the fields. A month later while Danny and the gang were attempting to break the road, Crouse comes back and accidently tells them that only electricity can destroy the road. As he tries to run away from the mob, he's finally defeated when Chloe and Max drop the exposed power line over his feet, electrocuting him. He falls down into an oak tree, getting his head caught in a hornets' nest. Trying to escape, Crouse shoots open Tom's (Ben's uncle) door and stumbles into the indoor pool, where the police were waiting for him. He was then arrested and never seen again. In the novel, it's stated that he died of natural causes in his cell. Category:Villains Category:Antiheroes Category:Characters who appeared in "Teenagers 3" Category:Characters who appeared in "Teenagers 2" Category:Mentioned and/or reoccuring characters Category:Characters from the novel series Category:Veterans Category:Deceased Category:Law Enforcers Category:Murderers Category:Gunners